


Why Everyone Hates You

by LightlySaltedSalt



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, Kinda, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, No Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Self-Hating Komaeda Nagito, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, The way i wrote hajime hurts, one-sided friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightlySaltedSalt/pseuds/LightlySaltedSalt
Summary: Komaeda likes to sit on the beach sand at night. It's comforting to him, and he's always alone. Until he wasn't.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 21





	Why Everyone Hates You

Komaeda sat on the sand overlooking the water. The warm wind flowed through his hair and lifted his coat. The nice thing about tropical islands is that even at the dead of night it's always warm. Komaeda sighed, resting the side of his face onto his knee. Jabberwock Island was peaceful at this time of night. Of course, it was always possible someone would come out of the shadows and slit his throat, but Komaeda wouldn’t mind that. The very thought of being used as a sacrifice to boost the hope of all the Ultimates got him excited. Still though, nobody ever came. Each night, he’d stay out on the beach for hours, often until dawn. He wasn’t sure why he did it. Maybe he liked the peace of the ocean at night, maybe he liked the sand, maybe he was truly hoping for death. Whatever his reason was, he came out here every night when he couldn’t sleep. He was always alone. Always. But not tonight.

Komaeda lifted his head to the sound of crunching footsteps approaching. A few feet away, Hajime Hinata stood, just looking at him. Komaeda smiled and waved at him.

“Hello there, Hinata-Kun!” He greeted him. “Ah, could it be you’ve come to kill me?” Hinata huffed.

“Shut up Komaeda. I’m not here to kill you.” 

"Hmm." Komaeda hummed, turning back around to face the water. "Then what is it you're out here for?"

"I was just taking a walk." Hinata said. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Ah, not at all!" Komaeda said. "If you'd like I could move so you don't need to sit near me." Komaeda started shuffling to his feet, before Hinata stopped him.

"That's not necessary." He said, sitting down on the sand next to Komaeda. "So, what were you doing out here?"

"Not much." Komaeda said distantly. "Just sitting. Relaxing, I guess."

"Can you not sleep?" Hinata asked. 

"Hm. Not really." Komaeda admitted. "Ah, not that it really matters though!" Hinata ignored the second part of Komaeda's statement.

"Is there a reason you can't sleep?" Hinata asked.

"Well, kinda, but like I said it doesn't really matter. More importantly, why are you up? Can you not sleep either?"

"Mmh, just a little insomnia." Hinata responded tiredly. "Now stop dodging my question. Why can't you sleep?"

"Oh, uh," Komaeda started. "It's nothing major, I'm just not very comfortable here on the island." 

"Really?" Hinata asked. "You don't seem like you're particularly afraid of dying." Hinata's words carried a certain weight to them, tensing up the atmosphere.

"Oh, no it's not that! I don't mind dying at all!" Komaeda said. "In fact, I can't think of anything better than having my own death act as a stepping stone to help the Ultimate's Hope shine brightly!" 

"Shut up." Hinata said half heartedly. "If it's not death that you're worried about then what is it?"

"There's really no need to concern yourself with scum like me, Hinata-Kun!" Komaeda said casually.

"Komaeda." Hinata said with a tone of annoyance. "I didn't ask if I should concern myself with you. I asked why you're not sleeping."

"Well, if it's what you actually want me to do, then I'm more than happy to explain, Hinata-Kun! Anything for an amazing Hopeful Ultimate such as yourself!" 

"Don't make it weird." Hinata said tiredly. "Just talk."

"Ah of course. My bad." Komaeda apologized. "Anyways, like I said, I just really can't get comfortable on this island. To be honest, I'm just not very fond of tropical islands in general. Too many bad experiences I guess." 

"Bad experiences?" Hinata asked dryly. "Komaeda, you are the definition of a bad experience!"

"Wh-" Komaeda started.

"You've gotten multiple people killed, and you complain about some bad experiences!?" Komaeda didn't know what to say. Even he didn't expect Hinata to snap at him.

"H-Hinata-Kun… You're the one who made me talk…" Komaeda was confused. Why would Hinata pressure him into talking about his anxiety when he didn't want to hear it? 

"The issue isn't that you told me." Hinata said angrily. "It's that you can go around feeling sorry for yourself and your trauma or whatever, yet inflict even greater pain and suffering on others! If you can understand having trauma then just how deranged must you be to go traumatizing and killing the people here?!" For once, Komaeda was at a loss for words. Hinata was right. So, Komaeda said the only thing he could think of. 

"You're completely right, Hinata-Kun." He whispered, almost drowned out by the sound of the ocean. "You're right. If it would bring you Hope, I don't mind if you want to kill me right now. Oh, or I could do it myself if you don't want to be the Blackened!"

"Just shut up Komaeda!" Hinata yelled. "Stop ranting about hope and despair for once in your damn life! This is exactly why everyone hates you!"

This is exactly why everyone hates you.

Everyone hates you.

Komaeda bit back tears as the all too familiar words sunk in. He knew everyone hated him, of course. He knew, but…

Somehow hearing those exact words fall from Hinata’s mouth cut him deeper than he thought was possible. 

“I-I know, Hinata-Kun.” Komaeda muttered, facing away from Hinata so he wouldn't see him cry. “I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know!” Komaeda’s voice took on a tone of desperation as he spoke. How could such a simple sentence rattle him so much? Komaeda heard shuffling from beside him as Hinata stood up and stepped away from Komaeda, whose hands had made their way into his hair and had a pained smile on his face. 

“Good.” Hinata said bluntly. “Now if you don't mind, I’m leaving. I don’t want to see you ever again.” Komaeda didn’t respond, he just smiled as he saw Hinata, who he had thought hated him the least, walk away into the dark. ‘I don't want to see you ever again.’ Hinata had said. Komaeda was sure he could arrange that. He wiped the tears from his face and stood, shaking sand from his coat. He began to walk back to his cottage. He’d make sure Hinata didn’t have to see him again.

The next day, Komaeda was nowhere to be found. The others looked around for him when he didn’t show up for breakfast, less concerned for his well being and more worried that he was up to something bad. They checked his cottage first, and he was nowhere to be seen. They then split up, searching the three islands they had so far. (Central, First, and Second) It didn’t take them long to reconvene and realize that the boy seemed to be nowhere on the islands. While there was no sign of Komaeda, some other strange things were found. For one thing, in Komaeda’s cottage, a broken multi-tool was found. It seemed one of the small tools had been somehow snapped off. Even more suspicious is that a faint pink handprint was found on the trunk of a palm tree on the beach. 

Komaeda’s disappearance coupled with the suspicious evidence made everyone begin to suspect that another death may have occurred, but it wasn’t until Hinata investigated the beach and saw a torn up scrap of green fabric caught in the waves that he realized exactly what he’d done.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for writing Hinata like this, I swear he's one of my favorite people in the whole series. I usually write Hurt/Comfort angst but I guess this is a thing now.


End file.
